Mystery Caller
by Leprechaun123
Summary: Midnight is a good time to meet the neighbours, isn't it? - College AU


**College AU **

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Emma grumbled as she found herself dragged from sleep. As the heaviness lifted from her head, the thumping music registered along with the incessant pounding on wood. She lay there with her eyes closed, hoping that the longer she pretended she couldn't hear it, the quicker someone else would open the door.

After a couple minutes of neither ceasing, she growled and yanked the covers off herself, the cold air of the room going straight through her clothing. She unlocked her bedroom door and stood in the hall, debating whether to knock on her flatmate's door and confront him or find out what was on the other side of the front door. As the knocking changed from knuckles to a palm, Emma reached a decision and pulled open the front door.

The hallway light flooded in, illuminating her blonde bed-head and rumpled Stitch pyjamas. Whatever she expected to see on the other side of the door she did not know but it certainly wasn't the dark-haired, blue-eyed fellow standing apologetically there, hand raised to knock on the door again. As he registered that the door had vanished, leaving just the small blonde girl with the face of thunder, his hand dropped to his side.

"I'm sorry but is there someone here playing music?" he stuttered out, his thick Irish accent wavering slightly. Emma raised an eyebrow. "And possibly playing a piano?" Emma blinked a few times at the bizarre question.

"I'm going with probably, yes on the music, but I was asleep, so I know nothing about the piano," she replied. "Do you want to come in and bash a few doors?" The mystery guy's eyes widen dramatically.

"Would any of them be able to beat me up?" he asked.

"At the moment, I'm the only one you need to worry about beating you up. I don't appreciate my sleep being disrupted," she deadpanned.

"Right. I'm sorry again. Do you mind?"

"Wouldn't have offered if I did," Emma swept her arm out. She moved back and leaned against her bedroom door, watching the lean figure move down the corridor until he reached the door that had music playing behind it. He knocked sharply.

"Hello?" August's confused voice filtered through the door.

"Hi. Are you playing music in there?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind keeping it down? It's after midnight and we all have to be up for lectures tomorrow."

"Yes, certainly. Sorry," August stuttered out, quickly switching the music off.

"Thank you," the stranger said. Emma watched him walk back towards her, with an impressed look on her face.

"If that works, I'm questioning why you weren't down here months ago," she remarked. The stranger chuckled.

"If it doesn't, I'll be back," he replied. "It annoys me no end and it's difficult enough to study without _that_." Emma nodded.

"I understand. Mine requires a lot of early mornings and it doesn't help if they're up until four or five, blaring music," she muttered. An awkward silence fell upon them.

"Well, thank you for your help. I'll leave you to go back to sleep," the stranger stated. "I'm still sorry for waking you."

"I'm just glad you got what you came for," she responded, with a small smile. The door fell shut behind him and Emma tumbled back into bed. She grabbed her phone and checked the time.

00:17

"I should not have opened that door," she mumbled to herself as she dropped her phone back on her locker before falling back asleep, basking in the silence.

The next morning, Emma rolled out of bed. She got dressed within minutes and grabbed her trusty leather jacket, hair flung into a ponytail. As she left the flat, locking the door behind her, a guy came down the stairs beside her door. She turned around quickly and nearly slammed into him, green eyes going up to meet crystal blue eyes. She registered the dark hair and memories of the previous night flooded back

"Bed-head," he greeted with a smile.

"Midnight caller," she retorted. His smile grew as he gestured her on with a sweep of his arm. She smiled gratefully.

"Killian," he paused. With a look at her furrowed brow, he continued, "that's my name. Not Midnight caller," he smirked.

"I don't know. Midnight caller has a certain ring to it," Emma shrugged with a cheeky grin. She went to leave but took pity on him before the door of their building closed, "I'm Emma." With that, he was left with a grin on his face as she hoisted her bag properly onto her shoulder and headed for class.

**I would love to say I don't know where this came from but unfortunately, I do. It happened to me, pretty much word for word aside from the ending. I haven't met the guy since and I'm hoping he actually does live in my building otherwise I was a complete idiot when I allowed him in. On the plus side, it has been blissful silence since from my flatmate. **

**Anyway, read and review. Don't be too harsh.**


End file.
